Back to You
by RiversEdge
Summary: Sequel to "The Secrets We Keep". Its been 3 years since Jean Grey broke Rogue's heart. Can time heal all wounds?   Story is rated M for mature content. Romance/Angst/and a little but of suspense R&R please :
1. 3 Years Later

_**Back to You…**_

**3 Years later…**

**Location: Somewhere in Fiji **

It had been a long day…and Rogue was resting on the beach enjoying the bleeding colors of the evening sky across the light blue sea. She breathed in the fresh air and closed her eyes as she tried to maintain a level head. Her legs were crossed neatly and her back perfectly straight, obediently, as she prepared to end her day with her evening meditation. Her hair was longer than before, and blew gently with the wind to reveal Rogue's tanned and dirty face. Today, like ever other day, Rogue awoke at the crack of dawn and began her training with her morning meditation, before continuing with her vigorous and physically demanding training. She would then run along the beach and along the pathway that would lead her to her Master's training facility.

Master Odie, a master of the arts of meditation as well as martial arts, was a man of few words as well as a perfect role model of self control. He was nearing the age of 65 and was a good friend of Professor Xavier, who took it upon himself to sculpt the young Rogue into a stature of pure discipline and skill. His role was to help Rogue to reach her potential—to control her powers and to become more than what she was when she first set foot on the island.

Rogue would begin her daily training with Master Odie after her morning run and would then spend her evenings working as a bartender at the islands main bar. After her shifts were over, it was very common to see Rogue sit by the surf side of the beach and meditate to signal the end of her day. Rogue's life consisted of a never ending dedication to her training and to her goal to become the powerful and in control mutant that she needed to be. Though that's not to say that the 21 year old did not have her days when her youthful nature decided to rear its path of 'youth gone wild' ways amongst the islanders…as well as poor Master Odie—who never regretted not having children, especially daughters…thanks to Rogue's occasional misbehaviors…Despite this, Rogue knew how fond Master Odie was of her, and she was forever grateful for all that he had done for her.

She focused on the power she felt inside, her mutant ability, and focused to contain that energy into a well formed ball in her mind. Master Odie had taught her to find the power inside her, and to take control over it—instead of letting the power control her…just as it did before. When she had finished with her meditation, she noted that it was late and that the last crack of sunlight had retreated into oblivion for the night—she took this as her cue to do the same…so she raised herself up off of the sandy ground, and jogged her way back to her home.

It was 10 O'clock when Rogue fell asleep, her mind clear of stress and open to an evening of pleasant and interesting dreams. But unfortunately for her, her sleep was interrupted by the sound of a firm hand banging at her front door. Naturally, Rouge awoke with a jerk and took a minute or two to gain focus after being awoken from her deep sleep. After looking at the clock on her night stand, Rogue allowed herself to release a long and deep groan of displeasure when she saw that the time was now 4:00 AM…

_Who ever is knocking at my door better have a good reason to…_ Rogue thought to herself before rolling out of bed and moving to open her front door.

"Rogue, please open the door. I know it's early…but it's important that I speak to you now!" came the voice of Master Odie from the other side of the door.

When Rogue finally opened the door, her eyes adjusted themselves to the disheveled form of a clearly upset Master Odie.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked, worry evident on her youthful face.

"I just had a vision. I can't go into detail…but there is a matter of great importance that needs to be taken care of immediately!" Odie explained as he pushed his way past Rogue and motioned for her to close the door.

"Again I ask…what's wrong?" Rogue repeated with a hint of youthful attitude.

"There's not much I can tell you—mostly because I don't completely understand it myself…but…" Odie began, pausing slightly as if to gain his composer as well as formulate his next words more clearly and carefully. "I need you to do something for me…I need you to fulfill a mission that must be started as soon as possible!"

"Could this not wait until at least 10:30 am?" Rogue asked, clearly not caring too much about the situation at hand—though to be fair to Rogue…it was 4:00 in the morning and her brain was not yet fully awake.

Master Odie flashed the girl a serious look, "NO! It cannot, my very young student. I need you to deliver a message as well as a 'very' special item to your old Professor!"

Rogue moved to sit at a chair and motioned for Odie to sit as well, before expressing the first question that came to her, "you mean Professor X, right? You expect me to go back to the mansion after all these years?"

"Yes. I need you to give him a private message and a special crystal that I have been safe guarding for the past 30 years. And more importantly…you need to leave as soon as possible. Preferably in the next hour or so—"

"What?" Rogue exclaimed, "You can't expect me to just take off in an hour!"

"I've booked a plane that will take off in an hour and will fly you to the mansion. You will be on that plane." Odie stated. His eyes calmly resting on the young woman he had been training for the past 3 years.

Rogue just looked at him, hands raised up in the air as a sign of her distaste at the idea of ever setting foot in that mansion ever again. Anger raging through her veins at the thought of having to see Jean again—or anyone else who reminded her of the events that took place 3 years ago…

"I can't go—you're going to have to find someone else to do your bidding."

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters…" Rogue began, pausing slightly as she tried to think up an excuse for not doing as her master asked of her. "I haven't packed yet—not to mention that I have 'job' here—

"Ah, yes, your job as the island's bartender and bar fight instigator…" Odie replied smartly.

"Hey! I happen to 'love' my job! –and I never 'start' bar fights…it just so happens that people pick fights with me…and…well…I am obligated to finish fights before they get out of control…" Rogue replied in her defense. "I take great pride in my work"

"I see" Odie replied simply, "I still need you to do as I ask. And you will do it. Because I am your master and this is a mission I need you to complete. You are the only one who can do this—and it is more important than getting drunk and beating people up." He finished curtly.

Rogue twisted her face in frustration, her hands to her sides and as she tried to think of another way out of this mission. She knew better than to say her real reasons for not accepting the mission—and she reasoned that perhaps being sent on this mission was a test for her. Perhaps this was Master Odie's way of trying to get Rogue to confront her past so that she could let go of the anger and hurt that still existed inside of her. She also didn't want her master to think that she was soft…or even worse—a pussy. So she took a deep breath, and nodded her head in obedience.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"There was no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't, my young learner."

"Don't push it…" Rogue replied, taking another deep breath before asking, "so what's the message? And where's the crystal now?"

"I will give both items to you before you board your plane. So for now, I believe you need to start packing…" Master Odie stated as he moved from his seat to exit Rogue's house. As he opened the door to leave, he turned his head to the side and muttered a quick "See you in 30 minutes", before closing the door behind him and making his way to his own home.

It did not take Rogue long to pack, since she was sure that her dreaded visit to the mansion would be extremely brief. So she packed a quick and light bag with all the necessary essentials, and then made her way towards the only launch pad located on the island. Rogue's mood continued to get more and more fowl as she approached the awaiting plane—which was not actually a plane…but more of a helicopter that could only seat 2 people.

Rogue shook her head as she made her way towards the helicopter, where her master stood in waiting for her. Since the engine was running and master Odie's hearing was not nearly as good as it used to be…Rogue settled for a quick smile and a nod as to mean "goodbye". Before getting into the helicopter, she grabbed the special package from Master Odie and then loaded her backpack and the package into the small air craft. She then entered the helicopter and sat awkwardly in the passenger seat of the air craft next to the pilot. And as the craft took off, Rogue waved goodbye to her master before the pilot yelled for her attention.

"Hey Rogue! Here's the plan! We'll fly as far as we can and we'll stop for gas when we need it—I know the route well. Can't risk letting you take a regular plane…can't risk losing that package due to shitty luggage handling at airports—that and this little adventure needs to be on the down low…but don't worry! We'll make it alright!" said Chuck, who was also a mutant who possessed the ability to teleport objects as well as people.

"Why can't we just teleport there? I hate flying!" Rogue complained

Chuck, the pilot, just chuckled as he explained, "I can't teleport from this distance…but don't worry, I plan to do mini teleporting trips all along our journey. That should help us in terms of fuel management…as well as cut down on transportation time."

"Sounds like a plan, Chuck" Rogue responded, feeling a bit better about the travel plan.

Although Rogue felt a level of calm at the moment, it was hours later that she began to feel the twinge of anxiety as she got closer and closer to the mansion—and to a possible encounter with Dr Jean Grey.

_**Authors note:**_ Hey guys. I hope you guys liked the first chapter…It's been a while since I've updated this story—so the direction of this story has changed a little bit lol. I decided to make a sequel because its been 3 years since Rogue left the mansion—so there will be some changes… I'll try to come up with a new chapter soon.


	2. Oh, Hell, No!

_**Oh, Hell, No!**_

As the air craft circled over the majestic mansion below; Rogue struggled to contain her dread. She breathed in deeply as she waited for Chuck to bring the small air craft lower to the ground, so that Rogue could simply jump out without Chuck needing to land directly onto the concrete. It was previously discussed that Chuck would simply let Rogue jump out of the air craft, so that Chuck could take off immediately and then come back for her later. There wasn't sufficient space for Chuck to land the air craft, not to mention that Chuck needed to get to the closest pit stop in order to fill up the depleting gas tank. So Rogue prepared herself for the reunion that she would unfortunately have to endure without the support of her islander friend, Chuck.

Rogue had one hand firmly gripping the side handle bar on the air craft, while the other held onto the precious cargo. And before she attempted to jump onto the concrete below her, she reached behind her to toss out her backpack—which carried her personal belongings, before jumping out of the aircraft and landing with a thump.

"Ouch…" Rogue muttered as she felt the shock waves from the impact affect her knee's and ankles. _I guess I shouldn't have jumped the gun…_ she thought to herself as she realized that she really should have waited for Chuck to get closer to the ground before attempting to jump.

_**It's been 3 years and you still have very little patience!**_ Came the voice of Professor X, in Rogue's head. _**It's been far too long, Rogue. So glad that you could make it. Please come find me in my office. We have much to discuss…**_ the Professor continued, as Rogue rolled her eyes at the first comment. She turned to look upwards at Chuck, who stared down at her with a stupid grin. They waved their goodbyes before Chuck ordered the air craft back in the air and moved away from Rogue's position. Rogue stood for a long while, watching as Chuck flew further and further away until she could no longer hear the air craft or see it in the distance. She took a deep breath, not wanting to move onwards as she dreaded the idea of who she would encounter first. She wondered if Logan was still at the mansion, regretting the fact that she hadn't spoken to the burley man in years. She silently hoped that this wouldn't lead to her demise…being flayed alive did not seem like the most pleasant way to die… …

Rouge made her way to the big doors leading into the mansion. As she approached, the doors majestically opened for her and awaited her, "thanks…" Rouge muttered—knowing full well that it was the Professor who opened the door. _**Anything to encourage you forward. I know that this isn't easy for you…—I'm in my office, waiting.**_ The Professor replied, frowning slightly as he silently recalled the events that occurred 3 years prior—events that caused Rogue's departure, and Jean Grey's shattered world. Rogue continued onward, trying hard to stop painful memories as she made her way through the halls, and to the door leading into the Professor's office. She paused slightly, silently thanking the powers that be—that she hadn't bumped into Jean Grey…yet…

She took that moment to collect herself, and before she could react she heard the Professor's voice from the other side of the door, "for all the years that I served as your professor—did I not teach you how to operate a door?"

Rogue blushed profusely at the comment, before opening the door and entering the Professor's office. Her eyes focused on her old Professor, who smiled at her warmly, as he motioned for her to sit in the chair across from his desk. "I guess I need a refresher course on the mechanics of doors…" Rogue muttered sarcastically…

"Ah, I see you've become more sarcastic with age", the Professor commented, offering a friendly smile to communicate that he didn't mean the comment to be offensive.

Rogue smirked slightly, as she moved to sit in the chair that was offered to her. Her eyes confidently looking at the Professor, as she began to bring out the package and the message she was to deliver.

"I was sent by my master to give you this…" she said as she placed the items on the Professor's desk.

"I see that you aren't in the mood for small talk, eh?" The Professor commented, as he reached for the items.

Rogue never wavered her gaze as she smirked slightly, "business is business, I guess." Her eyes moved to the side slightly, with a small display of arrogance, "…that and I was hoping you would share the message that my master gave you—what can I say? I'm curious to know why it was so important that I travel all this way to give you such random objects…"

"You are aware, that curiosity has a tendency to kill the cat?" The Professor smiled jokingly, "you've become even more curious than when you were my student…"

"Oh Professor, I'm clearly a person—not a cat, silly…" she replied dryly, watching as the Professor responded with a laugh.

"Ah, things have really changed with you. The past few years away from the mansion has changed you."

"How so?" Rogue asked defensively, unsure if she should be offended by the comment.

The Professor, who had opened the package and the letter, and was now studying the crystal in his hands, paused slightly to look up at his former student. He offered her a sideways grin, before responding, "well, for starters, you seem to have developed into a smart-alec".

Rogue, taken aback slightly by the comment, said the first thing that came to mind, "smart-alec, eh? You know, Professor, I never really understood the meaning of that phrase…I mean, who the hell is 'alec'? And why is it such a bad thing that he's smart? I'd assume that it would be in 'alec's' best interest to be smart, right?

The Professor laughed in response to Rogue's comment. He shook his head slightly, from side to side, "I've never had anyone ask me that before..."

"Well, what's the answer?" Rogue asked, "see, now I'm curious…I'm going to be thinking about that question for the rest of the day…" she finished with a tone that could have been interpreted as being bratty.

"We can discuss the origins of that phrase later…we have more pertinent things to deal with" The Professor said, in an attempt to redirect the conversation.

Rogue nodded her head in agreement, relaxing loosely in her chair, with her hands resting on her lap. Her eyes studying the Professor as he continued to read, and seemingly re-read, the message scribed to him by Master Odie. With her patience dwindling, and her foot tapping to an imaginary beat, the Professor put the written message back on his desk, his arms folded as he took a moment to study the younger woman.

"Have you talked to Logan?"

"No. I'm kinda fearing for my life…when I actually do see him again…"

"I'm sure he'll get over it…" The Professor responded quickly, "He's here, incase you are wondering—He'll be happy to see you.

"Sure, sure" Rogue responded nonchalantly. "Does he know that I'm here?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes." The Professor answered. His eyes studying the sudden changes in Rogue's body language. He didn't need to read the girl's thoughts, in order to know that her comfort level was decreasing rapidly, as she was visibly struggling to contain herself from inquiring more about the people she left behind, those 3 long years ago.

"They've missed you, you know…" The Professor continued, it should have been a question, but it was more of a statement.

Rogue shifted in her chair slightly, clearing her throat—she didn't have an answer to give to the Professor, and she was sure that her body language was enough. Muscles tightened as she thought about the events leading up to her departure from the school. Memories of Logan, Storm, Kitty, and everyone else she left behind played out in her mind—her emotions expressed loss, she missed them too. Her heart wrenched tightly, as the images in her mind then shifted to the last person she was trying not to think of. Images of Jean Grey, uncontrollably, entered her mind. Memories of Jean's; face, lips, eyes, hair, and her long slender figure. Memories of the first time she met Jean, and then memories of Jean's; screeching voice, eyes drowning in tears, quivering lips, as she chased after her—in an attempt to try and prevent her from leaving the mansion.

"No" Rogue accidentally muttered—she hadn't meant to say it out loud …but as soon as she heard herself, the images of Jean Grey—her former love—mercifully vanished from her mind. _Don't think about her…you're over her…its been 3 years for god sakes! _Rogue mentally berated herself, her eyes refocusing onto the Professor, who smiled meekly in response to her previous outburst.

"She's missed you, too." The Professor stated in response to the images and thoughts that he detected from the young woman's mind.

For the second time that day, Rogue was taken aback, "you were reading my mind?"

"I didn't mean to…sometimes when thoughts are too intense due to emotions, its hard for me to not pick up on them. Especially when those thoughts are coming from someone who is in the same room as me." The Professor explained, watching Rogue's reaction.

"Ah, I see…" The young woman stated, not wanting to finish her sentence. "Well, I guess my work here is done…" She declared, as she stood from her seated position and attempted to leave the room.

"Wait!" The Professor called out, "your work here is far from 'done', my very young and impatient former student."

Rogue stopped dead in her tracks, turned her head to flash her Professor a quizzical look, before responding, "what do you mean?"

"Well, the message that your master gave me states that you must stay here, at the mansion, to assist in accessing and using the crystal."

"Say what now?" Rouge replied with the same quizzical look on her young features. She moved to face the Professor directly, and let her eyes shift downward to the crystal, sitting on the Professor's desk. She then moved forward, still standing, as she gave the Professor her full attention.

"The crystal is an alien technology, that landed on Earth thousands of years ago. It was found by your master's ancestors, and was passed down to him so that the crystal would remain safe."

"What's so special about this crystal?" Rouge asked, her arms folded tightly and her eyes focused on the Professor.

"The crystal contains the only key to accessing technology that has been hidden somewhere on Earth. It is said that the alien technology will allow the possessor to have unimaginable power, and achieve immortality as well as access portals to other dimensions and, possibly, other worlds!" The Professor explained, his hands shaking with excitement.

Rogue studied the man for a second, her expression shifting from quizzical to pure disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and was caught between believing the Professor and debating whether or not the Professor, as well as her master, were losing. There. Marbles. Period. She felt as though she were trapped in a drama movie that took a drastic turn into a sci-fi movie.

"Is this for real?" Rogue asked, her eyes studying the older man closely.

"Yes Rogue! As crazy as it sounds—or, perhaps, how crazy 'I' sound…this is not a joke! Few people know about the existence of this crystal—and the only reason that your master would send you here, with the crystal, means that he suspects that someone is trying to locate that ancient alien technology and use it. We must not let that happen—power like this, in the wrong hands, can have catastrophic consequences."

"Who else would know about this crystal?" Rogue inquired, as she began to move even closer to the Professor.

"I can't say for certain…but as far as I know, the only other person who would know about this crystal and the alien technology…is Erik Lensherr."

"Why would he know?"

"Because, as you know, Erik and I used to be close…confidants…he witnessed a secret meeting between myself and your master—in regards to the crystal. There for, he knows about the crystal—but doesn't know of its location…"

Rogue nodded her head as she tried to digest everything she had just heard. "Ok…so, perhaps its Magneto who is trying to get the alien technology?

"That would be my first guess as well…though we don't have any proof yet…it would make sense that Magneto may be involved—I've been suspicious of his behavior recently…The Brotherhood have been relatively quite for the past while—which troubles me…" The Professor pondered out loud.

"So…with all that said…what do you need me for?" Rogue asked, watching as the Professor cleared his throat and offered a rather uncomfortable look.

"Well, you see, the secrets that the crystal holds can only be un-coded with the careful skill of a telepath—"

"—What does telepathy have to do with the crystal?" Rogue interrupted.

"The crystal seems to have some sort of neurological component that will allow the telepath to gain info on the location of the alien technology. This may be an indication that whatever species created this crystal, communicates telepathically—which is fascinating to me and probably boring to you…" The Professor further explained, giving Rogue a knowing look after his last statement.

"You know me too well, Professor" Rogue stated, smiling as she continued, "so, you can just hook yourself up to that crystal and tell me what you find out."

"It's not that simple…you see, I've tried to connect with the crystal…but it seems to be selective of who it will allow to connect with it. Each attempt I've made, in the past of course, has failed." The Professor sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Rogue commented, shrugging slightly.

"Yes, well, it is my hope that Jean will be more successful than I. She's the strongest telepath, besides me of course, that I know of as well as trust." The Professor noted the change in Rogue's body language at the mention of Jean's name, and offered the young woman a supportive smile.

"You still haven't told me what you want from me…" Rogue stated, trying to shift the topic away from the uncomfortable moment when Jean was mentioned.

The Professor paused for a second, pondering how to phrase his next words, after a moment he spoke, "your master has told me that you have made great progress with your powers. You have more power and control than you did when you left the mansion—this makes you a great asset to the mission. I need someone of your skill to help make this mission a success. I need you to rejoin the X-Men!"

"Ok, I can do that." Rogue replied confidently, but somehow knew that the Professor had more to say…and a part of her knew that whatever the professor had to say…she wasn't going to like it…

"Jean will need someone to protect her when she connects with the crystal—there's no telling if the crystal will have traps or other dangers inside." The Professor took a moment to study Rogue's reaction, he knew that Rogue would not take this so well…

Rogue's heart tightened painfully in her chest, she tried to brace herself for the inevitable truth when she asked, "and who will that be?"

"You"

"Oh, hell, no!" Rogue exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, hell, yes…" came the all too familiar voice, coming from behind Rogue.

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! I know you guys have been waiting patiently for me to update this story…sorry that it took so long :S…lol –but better late than never! Right?

I hope you guys like this chapter—and the new story plot…I've never done sci-fi before…so hopefully I can pull it off! –and don't worry—the story will remain a romance story—I've just thought of an awesome story plot to add.


	3. Well This is Awkward

_**Well This is Awkward… **_

Rogue turned to face the voice that had spoken, her body moving so quickly that she nearly gave herself whiplash. She would never forget that voice…ever…but it seemed as though her eyes needed to confirm what her ears had already given her reason to dread. Standing, by the opened doorway, was Dr. Jean Grey. Her hair long, straight and flowing majestically along her shoulders. Her eyes seemed greener than Rogue had remembered, and there was something about the look the doctor was giving her that made her heart stop. Momentarily of course. Her skin was pale, aged slightly, her stature thin—just as Rogue had remembered—with her jeans and red long-sleeved shirt tightly hugging each curve on the older woman's body. As much as Rogue had tried to prepare herself for the eventual meeting of her ex love—it was only at this moment that she realized that no amount of preparation could prepare her for the hard hitting emotions that would occur, when she would be face-to-face with Jean Grey. Rogue had never felt more vulnerable in her entire life, as she felt in that moment. No amount of physical or mental training could have prepared her for this. The confidence she walked in with, had quickly abandoned her at that moment. She felt like a child again, at the mercy of a more experienced, and authoritative teacher.

"Jean! I didn't expect to see you—didn't you have papers to grade?" The Professor greeted, his expression only slightly betraying his discomfort for the situation.

Jean's eyes never left Rogue, as she plainly answered her Professor, "I sensed the presence of someone I hadn't seen in some time. Papers seemed irrelevant…"

Rogue did her best to keep her eyes focused onto Jean's—never wanting to show weakness by looking away. So the girl defiantly stared back at Jean, not wanting to let the older woman know what affect she was having on her. She could tell that Jean had put extra emphases on her statement, and waited to hear the rest of the comment she knew Jean was about to finish.

Jean smiled slightly, her eyes still not leaving Rogue's as she continued, "…that and I heard the sound of a helicopter—not exactly something you hear everyday around here…" Jean let her eyes wonder to the Professor for a moment, before returning her gaze to the younger woman—whom continued to stare back at her, expression as defiant as the look in her eyes.

The Professor shuffled his hands uncomfortably, as he silently wondered how he was going to get these two women to stop making the room feel as if it were to spontaneously combust at any moment. He distinctly remembered giving a warning to Jean about how she should behave around, Rogue, though apparently unresolved issues was clearly rearing its ugly head.

"Yes, well, as we talked before, Jean…Rogue was to arrive today, and I think you two have some talking to do—"

"Oh, hell, no—"

"—Yes, I believe I heard you the first time, Marie" Jean interrupted, "though I'm not sure that you have much choice in the matter", Jean explained.

"Don't call me, Marie." Rogue warned, her hand raised and finger pointing at Jean, for emphases.

"You used to like it when I called you 'Marie'." Jean replied with a taste of attitude. Her heart begging her to stop pushing, Rogue, but there was some strange force that was preventing her from doing so.

Anger and hurt fueled through Rogue's veins, as she said the first thing that entered her mind, "that was before I knew you were a heartless bitch!" She would regret the comment later, but at the moment Rogue meant every word.

Jean's eyes widened at the comment, her arms crossed over her chest, and face hot with both anger and hurt. "What did you just say to me?" She practically yelled, as she marched up to Rogue, so that the two former lovers where mere inches from each other.

"You heard me, or has age really caught up to you?"

This comment floored Jean, and before she could respond, it was the Professor who would prevent any spilt blood.

"Ok, that's enough from you two! ENOUGH!"

Both women, breathing hard, adrenalin pumping, emotions threatening to cause a bloody murder scene all over the Professor 'newly' installed hard wood floors (and yes, they were damn expensive).

"Now you two listen to me, and listen good!" The Professor paused, struggling to find the strength within to phrase what needed to be said—without risk of having the two turn on him…for everyone knows, that two women fighting, especially when it's a lovers quarrel, is more terrifying than the risk of an apocalypse or an alien invasion combined!

"I know this is and will be difficult—for both of you—but the threat on the world is more important than what is going on between you two. You two, WILL work together, and you WILL find some way to do so without killing each other. Rogue, you are back on the team—and Jean is your teammate, just as she is yours." The Professor continued, watching the two women who were still nose-to-nose, but clearly listening. "Now I will say this, and I will say this ONCE" The Professor stated with as much authority as his fear would let him. "Settle this!"

The two women took a moment to digest what had been said, the adrenalin still pumping in their veins but control was maintained, within reason, between the two. They both knew that the Professor was right—though neither wanted, at that moment, to admit it. They both shifted uncomfortably, both knowing that at some point one of them would have to be the one to walk away—though neither wanted to give the other the satisfaction of defeat. As the moments passed, for what seemed like eternity, it was Jean—who made the first move…

"He's right, you know…" Jean began, a wicked grin playing her on her lips, "its funny that you made that comment about my age catching up to me…" she said flatly.

Jean took a step or two forward, forcing the younger girl to take a step back—this was a dominating act and Rogue knew it. Rogue berated herself, silently, for not maintaining her ground, but didn't have time to respond before Jean turned around and made her way towards the door leading out of the room. She opened the door, and turned slightly, pausing as she flashed Rogue a mysterious look that could not be transcribed into words…

"…my age wasn't an issue for you when your face was between my legs—and mine between yours…" and with that she left a visibly stunned Rogue (and grossed out Professor) to stare after her.

To make the situation even more uncomfortable. It just so happened, that Logan, on his way to the Professor's office after hearing that Rogue was there, was standing just outside the doorway, when Jean uttered that comment. He stepped into view, entered the room, and after watching Jean walk away, turned to give a surprised look at both the Professor and Rogue, before uttering the only thing he could manage.

"Well, that was awkward…"

"Yeah…and I doubt things will get any better…" Rouge finally answered, when shock finally escaped her.

Logan closed the door behind him before replying, "yeah, well, you don't get to run from your problems and expect them to not be there when you finally do came back again…". He crossed his arms, eyes staring at Rogue.

"Pfft" Rogue responded, feeling a bit cheated that such negative responses were so quickly affronting her. "Don't give me that, Logan. Not after my tiff with Jean…" She hoped that this would be enough to save her some peace…she eyed her old friend hopefully.

Logan, arms crossed, eyes shifting from the Professor to Rogue, and then back again, responded with a gruff, "from the looks of things…I think you'll get your just of things for walking out on us—"

"—come on Login!" Rogue interrupted with a slight tantrum. "Give me a break—I was barely 19—I did what I thought was right…at the moment…"

"Yeah, well you ain't gett'n away too easily…" Logan replied, trying to make Rogue believe that he was actually mad at her, he knew in his heart that he understood what the girl had to do. He knew that he wasn't actually mad at her—only sad that he had been without her for 3 long years—it's hard to be without a good friend for so long…I think that anyone else could agree…

"So, what? I'm gunna get lip for the rest of my days here?" Rogue replied, hands upright and muscles flexed—she was pumped for a fight no matter who it came from.

"I prevented a fight between you and Jean—don't you dare start one with Logan!" The Professor interrupted—understanding fully how the adrenalin in the room was starting to start up again.

"You aren't my master, professor. I mean, no respect, naturally…"

"No, but I can have him on the phone at any time—I'm sure he wont be pleased with your attitude so far!" The Professor responded with authority.

"This hasn't been a good day for you, has it?" Logan commented, as he watched Rogue's expression.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'm just a little tense…" Rogue apologized, sighing heavily as she watched the Professor gesture a sign of understanding.

"That's alright, Rogue. I understand. Now Logan will take you to your room—where you can relax for a while. I think with all the excitement you'll need a rest…" The Professor said with a smirk.

"Urgh…" Rogue responded, turning to leave the room and following Logan.

The two made their way along the corridor, silent at first, before offering each other a playful shove on the shoulder. The two playfully shoved each other, smiling, as they enjoyed the friendly moment—occasionally shoving each other harder and harder…and at one point Logan shoved the younger girl so hard that she almost flew through to another corridor. Logan laughed, and Rogue uttered with a, "HEY!" before laughing to let Logan know that she 'ok'.

"I missed you, kid" Logan stated, as they approached Rogue's new room. "I'm glad that you're back on the team!" He finished, as he opened Rogue's door for her—to show her that it was a single bedroom with all the perks…something only offered to the adult members of the X-men.

"I missed you too, Wolverine" Rogue replied, her eyes enjoying the sight of her new room. "And I'm glad, for the most part, to be back on the team too. Hopefully things haven't changed too much…"

"Oh, you have no idea…" Logan answered while shaking his head. "A lot has happened since you cowardly ran off—"

"—Hey! Not a coward!"

Logan laughed, "as I was saying…a lot has happened since you've been gone. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow…get some rest, kid", and with that, Logan left the girl to rest and relax in her new room.


End file.
